


It's not over (until the ball touches the ground)

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: It's not the end.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It's not over (until the ball touches the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> sobbing hysterically. HAIKYUUU IS OVERRRRRRRR so im writing angst to make myself feel worse c: ahahahahahaha guys pls pray for me

“Iwaizumi.”Said male snapped his head quickly over to Oikawa, who was positioned on his bed, eyes up to the ceiling.

“Tooru? Are you okay?” Iwaizumi’s voice was laced with concern, and Oikawa rolled his head to his side, a soft smile resting on his face.

“Can I have a hug?”

Iwaizumi hurried up from his spot on the ground, arms out wide as Oikawa sat upright. He engulfed the boy in his arms, almost pulling him off the edge of the bed, before he crawled on to the bed and positioned himself over his boyfriend. Oikawa quickly shoved his face into Iwaizumi’s neck, trying to stifle a choked sob that was escaping his throat. He gripped the cloth on Iwaizumi’s back tightly while harsh gasps and cries escaped his lips and his tears stained Iwaizumi’s t-shirt.

“Shhhh..” Iwaizumi cooed into Oikawa’s ear, and he felt as Oikawa’s body shook in his arms. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” he kept whispering, Oikawa struggling with his words and trying to make coherent sounds, but was interrupted by another sob. Iwaizumi placed a small kiss on the soft, brown hair, then stroked it lightly while he changed their positions so they were on their sides. Oikawa kept trembling in his arms, small sniffles heard from his neck.

Once Oikawa had evened out his breathing, he spoke.

“Worst birthday ever. Everything’s coming to end. Different colleges, different life. I don’t want to leave you.”

“Tooru, everything may be coming to an end, but right now, we don’t have to worry about all of it. Everything naturally ends. We won’t though, trust me.”

Iwaizumi held Oikawa tighter, packed bags sitting open on the floor.

It’s not over, and he keeps having to remind himself that.

**Author's Note:**

> Farewell, my paradise. *sobbing intensifies*


End file.
